custombarneyfandomcom-20200215-history
Barney Live in Concert: Barney's Christmas Show
Barney Live in Concert: Barney's Christmas Show is a semi-remix of The Original Showing of "Barney's Biggest Show", But a Christmas version Plot Barney and his friends (Including his Sesame Street friends) takes center stage where they have fun Celebrating different holidays . Elmo takes everyone into Elmo's World & descusses about being the true spirit of Christmas. Cast (in order of apperances) Act I: * Barney * Mark Cassidy * Brian Mateo * Chelsea Lansberg * Kristen Lansberg * Baby Bop * BJ * Riff * Big Bird * Cookie Monster * Abby Cadabby * Elmo * Bert * Ernie * Count Von Count * Kermit the Frog Act II: * Mr Noodle (Cameo) Song List Act I: *Barney is a Dinosaur (Hip Hop/Original) *Sleigh Ride (Debbie Gibson version) *Put a Smile On (What's in a Name? Version) *Hello, Hello, Hello (Sesame Street version) *Holidays Medley (I Love the Holidays, O Little Town of Bethlehem, My Dreidel, Habari Gani & I Love the Hoidays (Reprise)) *Mister Knickerbocker (Hip Hop) *One More Sleep 'Til Christmas *If All The Raindrops (World Music) *C is for Cookie (Big Bird & Company version) *Frosty the Snowman *O, Christmas Tree *Where Are You, Christmas? *Let it Snow Act II: *Elmo's World *Christmas is my Favorite Time of Year *We Need A Little Christmas *It's Snowing *Elmo's World (Closing) *ABC-DEF-GHI *Rudolph the Red-Nose Reindeer *Someone to Love You Forever (Ballad) *Count on Me (Sesame Street Live Let's Be Friends) *Just Imagine (Barney's Colorful World version) *A Friend Like You (Barney's Let's Imagine LIVE) *We Wish You A Merry Christmas/Here We Come a Wassailing (Chuck E Cheese Version) *I Love You (Christmas Version) Notes * Barney has his Season 13 Costume & Played By Miguel E. Franklin * BJ has his Season 12 head & played By Alison Warchol * Riff is played By Megan Godin * Baby Bop has her Season 13 costume & played By Lauren Mayeux * Barney, BJ, Riff & Baby Bop's Costumes (from the TV show) were used in this Vee Corporation Show * All the Sesame Street costumed characters (Besides Big Bird's Costume) were also from Busch Gardens Williamsburg * At the end of the show (For people with Dino Seats),Barney & his friends can talk to the people with voice boxes in the costumes * The Stage from Barney's Big Surprise is used. Also, there are lights on the stage & there's a jumbo screen on the top of the stage * This marks the 2st time Barney & Friends, SESAME STREET & Kermit are mixed in with this show * This marks the 2st time Abby Cadabby & Kermit were together * This is the 2st Barney based Vee Corporation show to have a Barney Doll in the beginning of the show * Instead of Steve Whitmire to do Ernie's voice (because he's doing Kermit the Frog's voice), John Tartaliga will be providing Ernie's voice * This is the 1st Time that a Vee Corporation Show hasn't toured. It was performing at Nassau Coliseum for 1 week Category:Barney Stage Show Category:Custom Stuff Category:1992 episodes